Various devices for discharging a media, such as paint, using an air stream are known in the art. Some of these devices use refillable containers to hold the media, which is usually in liquid form. For example, paint may be sprayed using an air stream. With such application, the device and/or the container holding the media need to be cleaned after each use. If the container is not cleaned, the remaining media may contaminate the subsequent media being utilized. Typically, it is inconvenient for the user to have to clean the container after every use. In some applications, such as in the medical field, it is more advantageous to have a deposable container.